Battle In The Dark: The Kingdom of Bones
by ElisaM2331
Summary: "La hoja en la oscuridad desciende, veloz, mortal, y la sangre carmesí brota en perlas caídas y melancólicas... ¿Que es una corona, si una traición al corazón es el precio?... Nada. No era nada.
1. Chapter 1

**The Battle In The Dark**

_**Era la ultima decisión tras una traición.**_

_Dig up her bones but leave the soul alone__  
__Boy with a broken soul__  
__Heart with a gaping hole_

_**En un lugar donde las intrigas son susurros, y la sangre el pan de cada día, luchan aquellos que quieren ocupar el trono, que quieren regresar, que quieren pelear, que quieren vengar. Son almas llenas de agujeros, con el aliento de muerte.**_

Los huesos son los que habitan en aquellas tierras de sangre y discordia.

_Midnight hours cobble street passages__  
__Forgotten savages, forgotten savages_

_**Muchos pelean en esa batalla, muchos mueren, muchos viven, pero solo uno se ceñirá la corona a la frente, y será el verdadero vencedor de la guerra.**_

_Dig up her bones but leave the soul alone__  
__Let her find a way to a better place__  
__Broken dreams and silent screams__  
__Empty churches with soulless curses__  
__We found a way to escape the day._

_**Solo uno será el rey.**_

_**Están los asesinos, los mentirosos, los que usurparon y traicionaron, de un lado, y en otro, el legitimo heredero, guerreros y luchadores que se matarán entre sí para triunfar.**_

_**¿Quién lo hará?**_

_Dig up her bones but leave the soul alone__  
__Lost in the pages of self made cages__  
__Life slips away and the ghosts come to play__  
__These are hard times__  
__These are hard times for dreamers__  
__And love lost believers__  
_

_**¿Quién ganará?**_

_Candybar creep show__  
__My highs hit a new low__  
__Marinate in misery__  
__Like a girl of only 17__  
__Man made madness__  
__And the romance of sadness__  
__A beautiful dance that happened by chance__  
__Happened by chance, happened by chance_

_**Solo los vientos, la luna y las estrellas, conocen esos secretos.**_

_**Desgraciadamente, ellos nunca hablan.**_

_**Y solo miran.**_

_Dig up her bones but leave the soul alone__  
__Let her, let her, let her__  
__Let her find her way back home__  
__Broken dreams and silent screams__  
__Empty churches with soulless curses__  
__We found, we found__  
__We found a way to escape the day__  
__To escape the day__  
__To escape the day__  
__To escape the day_

**¿Un Kyle como un príncipe perdido?**

**¿Un Stan indeciso?**

**¿Un Eric como un Rey Malvado?**

**Me arriesgo en la Fantasía épica.**

**Es solo una entrada. **

**¿Le sigo?**

**¿Le dejo?**

**¿Tomatazos?**

**¿Reviews?**

**Comenten, es muy especial e importante para mí.**

**ElisaM2331**


	2. Las Llamas Bajo la Lluvia

** Battle In The Dark**

**Capítulo Uno:**

"**Las Llamas Bajo La Lluvia"**

-¿No me creerás verdad? Ya lo sé, lo sabía, y aún así vine aquí para advertirte. Ella te traicionará..—El cabello negro entrecano del hombre era del color de la noche que rodeaba el exterior de las ventanas e la fortaleza.

-¿Te lo ha dicho Sharon verdad? Si, tu adorada señora esposa te dijo que me abandonarás, metiéndote cuentos obscenos en contra de mi pobre Liane...—Gerald lo miró con odio, con rencor.

-¿Y Sheila? ¿Has sabido algo sobre Sheila? No, ni siquiera te has preocupado en tu esposa, ahora que tienes a tu ramera ocupando su lugar...—Gerald lo encaró enfurecido.—Cuidado Randall, mucho, mucho cuidado... Yo no soy Stuart u Black para soportar tus idioteces.

-Te lo aconsejo yo a ti, amigo mió.—Dijo levantándose con frialdad e indiferencia.—Debéis salid ahora de la fortaleza, o enviar a tus niños lejos, o bien, sacad a esa ramera de aquí...—

-Largo, largo..—Susurro lleno de ira.- ¡Largo, o veré tu cabeza clavada en una pica, y la de tu preciosa Sharon igual! ¡Largo, largo ahora mismo!

Randy se dio la media vuelta, y salió a toda prisa de las estancias del joven Gerald. A su paso iban sus amigos, Stuart, y ser Black, con los rostros impertérritos.—No ha aceptado... ¿Cierto?

La respuesta ya la sabían.

Pero aún así les encogió el corazón.

...

El joven príncipe dormía profundamente cuando escucho el estruendo de las campanas de su hogar. Se levanto rápidamente, y salió de su habitación, cuando unos hombres lo empujaron de vuelta al interior, con brusquedad.-¡Soltadme, soltadme malditos!

Fue encerrado en la penumbra, y lograba escuchar los gritos de dolor, y alaridos de horror a lo lejos. Entonces recordó algo que lo hizo estremecer... ¡Su hermano! Golpeo, y aporreo la puerta con desesperación pero nadie le abrió, así que se decidió por la ventana. El ya conocía la estructura del castillo, así que se sujeto la túnica de dormir, y con habilidad, impropia de un chiquillo de cinco años, salió por la ventana. No veía, pero lograba sentir el calor de las llamas incendiando los enormes prados, y las grandes arboledas, mientras recorría el trecho. Cuando llego a la que debía ser las habitaciones del bebé, se enfureció de pura desesperanza al ver que los postigos estaban atrancados.-¡Maldición!

Siguió sujeto, recorriendo la piedra fría, y entonces encontró la vieja chimenea abandonada de una bodega al lado de los cuartos de servicio. Entro, y se cayó, pero, aun así abrió la puerta y vio como una de las cocineras, a Janece, la derribaban encima de la mesa, y le destrozaban el vestido. El supo que le harían algo malo, pues Janece lloraba, y gritaba y pataleaba por su libertad. El tomo con sigilo la porra gruesa de la vieja ama Grettel, y lo estrello con fuerza en la cabeza del hombre, tan furiosamente que sonó un chasquido horroroso, y Janece le abrazo, asustada.-¡Joven príncipe! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!

-¡No, no! ¡Mi hermanito sigue en la cuna!—Janece lo tomo e la mano, y ambos corrieron por el pasillo lleno de soldados luchando. Pudo ver a Lord Donovan luchando, y por un momento, los ojos verdes se clavaron en los del príncipe. Su ojos le decían "Corre, corre" Así que corrió.

Cuando llegó a la habitación de Ike, se horrorizo al verla abierta y completamente destrozada. La cuna estaba en el suelo, y las sabanas manchadas de sangre, le dijeron que algo muy, muy malo le había pasado a su hermanito. Algo terriblemente malo.

Cuando removió las sabanas desesperado, logro ver su manita, fría e inerte, y cuando la quiso tomar, Janece lo sujeto en brazos, y corrió a trompicones, pues llevaba los vestidos rotos. Hombres gritaban que encontrasen al príncipe, al mayor, que el otro ya estaba resuelto.-¿Que significa eso Jan? Contéstame, contéstame..—Pero la mujer no le hizo caso. La llevo a los pisos de abajo por las salidas de los criaos, y llegó a una bodega donde se guardaban ropas. Le puso una capa abrigadora a los diminutos hombros. Pero para ese entonces el niño comenzó a sollozar.-¿Mi hermanito esta muerto Jan? ¿Verdad?

Ella también lloraba.—No importa ya..—Sollozo, y sujeto su cabecita.—Lo que importa es que su majestad salga de aquí.. ¿Si? Os prometo mi pequeño señor, que lo voy a sacar de aquí, os lo prometo. Ahora, tenemos que abrigaros bien, tiene que respirar, respirar...—En el cuello del niño estaba el emblema de su casa, un águila sobrevolando, sobre azur. Ella lo sujeto.-Mirad. ¿Que es esto?

-E-El emblema de la casa Broflovski..—Dijo temeroso y aun sollozante.

-Si, y usted es el que algún día regresara.. ¿De acuerdo? Usted regresará y matará a la bruja de Liane y a su bastardo. Y creo en usted. Todos los que moriremos hoy, creemos en usted mi amado principito. Ahora quiero que recordáis que el miedo es peor que el acero. Lastima y desgarra. Y si ve como el miedo se acerca y contagia a todos, vos debe de ser fuerte, fuerte y fiero como el águila. Lo voy a sacar de aquí. Pero no quiero que temas. Y no vayáis a abrid los ojos mi señor. ¿Es una promesa?

-Una promesa...—La mujer le besó la frente, y Kyle le abrazo, antes de ser levantado en voladas, ser llevado hacía el exterior. Escucho gritos, escucho gemidos y alaridos, unos doloridos, otros llenos de furia y confusión. Pero Janece no paro de correr. Entonces sintió la lluvia en el infantil rostro, y abrió los ojos.-¿Jan?

-¡Tenéis que llevaros al príncipe ahora! ¡Ahora, corred! ¡Corred!..—Y los cálidos y blandos brazos de Janece fueron sustituidos por una armadura fría, y una voz gruesa y firme.—Gracias.

-¡Yo los distraeré, corred!

-¡No Jan! ¡Jan, no te vayas!

-Recuerde lo que os dije mi pequeño señor. Sed fuerte. Y nuestra muerte no será en vano...—Entonces notó que estaba en un caballo, y lo ultimo que sus ojos de niño lograron ver fue como a Janece una mano la sujetaba del cuello, y como un apunta roja como el granate le atravesaba el pecho. Entonces todo tuvo sentido para el joven príncipe.

Todo se incendiaba. Era el hogar de verano de la familia real, y ahora estaba siendo consumida por las llamas. Colgaban a los caballeros y a los criados. Violaban y pasaban por la espada a las doncellas, y masacraban ancianos y niños, sirvientes del fuerte. Sus jardines, sus arboledas, sus gentes, todas sufrían y perecían. Y a lo lejos, un caballo aún corría, y en los brazos del jinete, el joven príncipe, solo podía soñar con un día mejor, un día que sin duda, había pasado ya.

El trono permanecía en la ciudad, permanecía en el reino de Rotheen, lejos y ajenos al horror de una traición que a esas alturas, había cambiado ya el destino de todo el mundo.

...

La figura delgada caminaba por los pasillos encerados, con delicadeza, ataviada en sedas negras, y lagrimas falsas en sus divinas mejillas. De la mano, caminaba un joven gallardo, algo robusto, y con la locura brillando en las orbes castañas. Cuando fueron a buscarlos, lloraron por la muerte de su esposo e hijastros.

Y lloraron, para luego ser nombrados por la línea de sucesión los nuevos reyes de Rotheen.

-¿Cual es vuestro primer mandato, mi rey?

El castaño sonrió a su madre, tan bella como él, y asintió.—Traedme las cabezas de los faltantes. Traédmelas ahora, os lo ordeno.

-Como mi rey ordene..—Dijeron sus vasallos antes de emprender la nueva masacre de los que su señor y amo había ordenado.

Y a lo lejos, una fortaleza aun ardía, bajo la torrencial lluvia cargada de penas y fantasmas.

Aún ardía.

**¿Les gusto?**

**¿Se imaginan a Gerald como un rey? o a Randy como su consejero...**

**¿O a un pequeño Kyle siendo un príncipe perdido?**

**¿O a las familias de los chicos siendo grandes señores feudales con tierras, coronas y títulos?**

**Es una idea loca que surgió al ver una serie de HBO llamada Juego de Tronos. Leí los libros y me fascinaron. No será una adaptación, sino una historia creada por mi, basada en varios términos que saque de los libros. Esos términos como "Gorjal" "Cota de mallas" "Fuerte" "..de la Casa" ya saben. Espero que mi narración no sea muy pobre, y desde luego, espero que me dejen sus valiosos comentarios. Me importa la sinceridad, pero por favor, absténganse de cosas hirientes. Espero de todo corazón que les guste.**

**Con Eterno afecto y Cariño**

**ElisaM2331**


	3. Despedidas

**Battle In The Dark**

**Capítulo Dos:**

"**Despedidas"**

El joven rey miraba satisfecho las cabezas frente a el. Una era la de ese idiota, el esposo de su madre, claro. Y la otra era la de el imbécil conocido como Lord Donovan, el señor de las Tierras Aullantes. La tercera pertenecía a Lord Stoley, un idiota pobretón que fue atrapado tras la quema del fuerte de la familia real. Los Broflovski estaban todos muertos, o eso le habían asegurado, y le habían llevado el cuerpecito de un bebé de cuna, el menor, Ike, apuñalado en los brazos de su nana, y llevado ante el como costal. Según se decía, el mayor había escapado y eso no le hacía ninguna gracia, y mucho menos, pues era una amenaza para su derecho hacia el trono, aquel bello trono de cristal en el que estaba sentado.—Faltan dos cabezas, Ser Boyett. Dos. Una la del estúpido de Lord Marsh, y la otra, la del bastardo judía que ostentaba el nombre del príncipe. Tremedlas, enseguida.—

-¿Que hay de los McCormick hijo?.—Pregunto la hermosa Liane, mirándolo con preocupación.-¿Quienes?

-Los McCormick. Los del pelo castaño, hijos de Stuart y Carol.—El chico soltó un bufido de burla.—os pobres, si. No se que hacer madre, es una distracción y una perdida de tiempo ir a por ellos, pero si os complace, mandare a Ser Meyers a por ellos.

-Si, hijo mío, mi hermoso niño, nada me complacería mas que eso.—Eric asintió y la corona dorada con piedras azules destellaron con la luz del sol.—Así sea. Treme a los hijos, y las cabezas de los padres... Pueden retirarse ambos.—Myers y Boyett sonrieron con un gesto macabro y asintieron antes de marcharse.—Butters, ponme las cabezas en las puertas de la ciudad, por favor. Quiero que mi pueblo vea lo que pasa a los traidores. A los que asesinaron a los buenos y amados Broflovski mientras dormían.—El rubio asintió, y tomo las cabezas antes de hacer una reverencia y marcharse a cumplir el encargo.

-Es muy eficaz el chico, madre, eso debo admitirlo. No le tiembla la mano a la hora de matar.—Liane le sonrió antes de tomar la mano de su hijo, y avanzar al balcón, donde e pueblo aclamaba a su nuevo rey.

...

Un niño avanzaba de la mano de un hombre herido, y moribundo. Estaba con una herida fatal en el muslo, que comenzaba a oscurecerse y a llenarse de pus. Al llegar a su casa, encontraron a los caballos ahí fuera. -¿Que es eso padre?

El hombre, no contesto, pero ignoro su dolor, y corrió. Y corrió. Soltó un grito de dolor al contemplar. Su esposa estaba colgada. Se mecía con el viento, con diez flechas clavadas en el vientre. Su piel estaba oscurecida completamente, y daba indicios de estar carbonizada.-¡Mamá!—El niño castaño soltó un alarido de dolor. Corrió adentro.-¡Karen! ¡Kenny!

Todo estaba destruido. Todo estaba quemado, o destruido. Entonces oyó la vocecita de su hermano.—Oh Kenny..—Corrió al verle y aterrizo a su lado. Sostenía la cabeza herida de Karen en su regazo y sollozaba.—No pude protegerla...—Le sollozo.- ¡No pude protegerlas! ¡No pude, no pude!

La niña aun respiraba, pero en cuanto vieron las heridas en los brazos, y el pecho, Kevin y Kenny supieron la verdad mas clara que sus ojos hayan visto. Ella ya estaba condenada. Pronto la niña dejaría de sufrir. Y no fue errada su sospecha. A los minutos, la pequeña se quedo mirando al techo. y sus ojos se oscurecieron, quedando vacíos y sin vida.-¡Oh Karen! ¡Hermanita, abre los ojos! ¡Hermanita abre los ojos!

-Ya Kenny..—Lo llamo un devastado Kevin.-¡Ya basta Kenny!

El pequeño castaño lo miró.—Siguen aquí.. ¿Cierto?

-S-Si..—Kevin le dio un rápido beso a Kenny en la frente.—Se fuerte. Se fuerte, y no te rindas. ¿Si entiendes? Quiero que corras. Que corras por la puerta de atrás, la secreta, que corras, y llegues a done los Marsh. Quiero que corras...—

-P-Pero no te quiero dejar...—Kevin lo abofeteo.—No es tiempo de temer, tienes que vivir. Tienes que luchar.—Le sonrió.—Venga. Corre. ¡Corre!

Y Kenny soltó dolido el cadáver de Karen, y se arrastro hacia donde le indicaron. Cuando se quedo solo, le lloró un minuto a su hermanita, antes de salir por la puerta.—Están aquí padre...—

-Lo sé.—Stuart sonaba completamente fuera de sí.-¡Venga salid! ¡Salid de una ves malnacidos bastardos!—La hoja manchada de sangre relució en la mano de su padre.-¡Vamos hijo putas! ¡Oh, ya se! ¡Tenéis miedo!..—Casi de inmediato, salió una sombra de la oscuridad. El conocía al maldito asesino responsable y ahí estaba.—Hola Stu...—Le sonrió de forma macabra.—Cuanto tiempo ¿No?

-Ya lo creo, maldito.—Kevin se echó para atrás, cuando su padre trato de luchar. Pero estaba tan herido que solo pudo cerrar los ojos, cuando el acero se hizo sonar. Miro una vez ms, ya ausente, como toda su familia estaba muerta, y sintió los brazos de la muerte en su cuello infantil.

-¿Estas listo niño?

Kevin solo pudo besar el recuerdo de Kenny, que corría por los arboles muy lejos ahora, muy lejos, y posiblemente a salvo. Reservo su ultimo pensamiento, cuando el filo se poso sobre su garganta.

El final fue rápido.

Casi no lo sintió.

...

Una castaña cargo al joven príncipe cuando bajo del caballo, en brazos de su esposo.-¿Ya es hora?..—Preguntó la mujer.

-Si mi amor, ya es hora.

Ella asintió, y llamo a su hija.-¿Ya están listos tu hermano y tu?

-Todo listo madre. Las monturas igualmente ¿El es?

-Si hija, el es, ya puedes llamar a tu hermano.—Ella asintió. Y segundos mas tarde salía con un niño de unos siete años, montado en un palafrén de crines grises, y con la capucha echada en la cara.—Protege a tu hermana Lee..—El niño la miró con lagrimas en los ojos.—S-Si mamá—

-Vais a tener que llevaros al príncipe contigo hijo. Ayúdalo Shelly.—La castaña tomo al niño de la cintura, y lo acomodo detrás de su hermano.—Cuidado idiota. Que recuerda, el es el verdadero señor.—Stan asintió, y aferro las manos diminutas del príncipe con una suya, y con la otra, las riendas.

-Es hora de irse hija.—La muchacha asintió.—Si, ya es hora mamá.—Le beso la frente, y su padre le abrazo.—Cuando lleguéis a la costa, quiero que gires de inmediato al norte, y cabalgues hasta el fuerte de los McCormick.

-¿Donde están...?—La mirada de Randy silenció al Sharon.—Que Dios los tenga bajo su divino amparo.—La casa de pesca de los McCormick estaba cerca, pero su fortaleza abandonada estaba muy al norte.

-Subid, Shelly.. Ya es—Un gritó los interrumpió.-¡Kenny!..—Exclamo Stanley.—Ese que viene ahí es Kenny...

Sharon lo cogió en voladas, y de inmediato lo subió con su hija.—Eso quiere decir que ya vienen..—edito Randy, antes de que mirara a Shelly, y asintiera.—Márchate hija.

Ella asintió. Agarro con fuerza las riendas y a un ausente Kenny, y se echó la capucha antes de susurrar.-Corre _Viento_..—Los caballos salieron al galope, alejándose de ahí con rapidez, dejado a los padres mirándolos marcharse, hasta finalmente desaparecer entre la barrera de las colinas muy al oeste, a por donde se ponía el sol.

-¿Estarán a salvo? Los planes eran que vieran Karen y Kevin también. Los atraparon ¿Verdad Randy? ¿Los han atrapado?

Su esposo no contesto. Solo se limitó a abrazarla con fuerza, y darle un ultimo beso antes de que los cascos de un jinete comenzasen a sonar a la distancia contraria a donde había partido sus hijos.—Yo hubiese querido ver a Stan casado..—Suspiro Randy, ante la risa de su esposa.—Ya es hora de partir.. ¿No Sharon?

Ella asintió llorosa.

Cuando escucharon como se desenfundaba la hoja se tomaron de la mano.—Te veré del otro lado mi amor..—Murmuro Randy, mirando el ocaso.

-No..—Negó Sharon Marsh, al momento que sentía la mano de su esposo sobre la suya una ultima vez.—Nos iremos juntos...

_**Continuará...**_

**Hermosas Princesas Y Caballeros:**

**¿Les agrado?**

**Se que es algo feo el tema de las matanzas, pero era necesario poner mucha sangre de por medio entre el príncipe y sus amigos y el rey malvado y sus súbditos. **

**Los villanos, o caballeros malvados, ya saben quienes son ¿Cierto?**

**Ojala y les guste.**

**Dejen reviews que son mi razón estar aquí, apoyando mi absurdo talento de escritora.**

**Con sumo Afecto y Cariño**

**ElisaM2331**


	4. Futuro

** Battle In The Dark**

**Capítulo Tres:**

"**Futuro"**

-Dios, estoy tan complacido, mis valientes caballeros, mi hijo esta feliz, y ahora todo el pueblo sabe que los Marsh, los McCormick, los Donovan, los Stoley y los Stevenson fueron los traidores que asesinaron a mi señor esposo, mi amado Gerald, y asesinaron cruelmente a los pequeños príncipes, mis adorados hijastros.—Todos parecían satisfechos.

-Mi señora, ahora solo queda ofrecer una celebración en el que la ciudad entera se beneficie, para acallar los espitosos rumores que hablan de traiciones de vuestra parte, y todo quedara cerrado.—Liane asintió. –Bien, haced unos cuantos torneos y repartid pan y todo acabará. Me retiro, y que tengan una buena fiesta de la cosecha.

El joven Rey miraba por el balcón.—No me han traído al bastardo judío, al crío. Puede ser un peligro para mi derecho al trono. Y ellos no parecen felices, no es que me importe, claro, pero..—Miles de personas encendían veladoras en las escalinatas del templo Dorado, a la distancia, entonaban canticos, y soltaban sollozos.

-Nadie te hará daño hijo. No es tu reclamo al trono. El trono es ahora tuyo, mi amor...—Eric sonrió, y abrazó a su madre, mientras juntos continuaban contemplando su nuevo reino.

...

A los dos días, Shelly Marsh llegó al puerto Gris. Ahí nadie los conocía. El príncipe, y Kenny, fueron sometidos a un riguroso cambio de imagen para disipar sospechas. El cabello rojizo, era una marca exacta de la familia materna del príncipe, por lo que con ayuda de Stan, Kyle se desprendió de ella tan pronto como llegaron, y entonces, su melena cobre fue sustituida por una color rubio, muy claro, al igual que Kenny. Ya ambos convertidos en plebeyos, errantes, emprendieron su camino hacía el norte, donde el fuerte McCormick, abandonado desde hacía mucho, los esperaba seguro, y con un destino aun incierto pero menos sangriento que el que dejaron ya muy atrás, muy al este, donde en un gran castillo, las cabezas de sus familiares se exhibían como traidores en las puertas de una ciudad, con los ojos vendados que no veían la verdad. Kyle era un niño muy fuerte, y aviente, y eso quedo demostrado cuando Kenny y el tuvieron que teñirse el cabello. Kenneth no quería, y sollozaba diciendo que sería como deshonrar la memoria de sus hermanos adorados, pues todos compartían los mismos rasgos.

Kyle se enfado, y le recrimino furioso, mientras lo sujetaba con fuerza.-¿Crees que a mi me gusta esto? ¡Para ya de ser tan llorica! ¿Crees que a mi me gusta el rubio sobre el rojo? ¡Eres un idiota, y como vuelvas a soltar una lagrima te juro que te ató al caballo y te demuestro a rastras que todos nosotros tenemos muchos motivos para llorar!.—Luego de aquello, Kenny se quedo en silencio, y agacho la cabeza para que su melena color chocolate, quedase aclarada a un tono rubio pálido y luminoso.

Cuando llegaron a la fortaleza, la encontraron ocupada por lo que era un lugar donde se echaban oraciones y cantos para Dios, así que decidieron no vaciarle. Shelly tuvo que sacrificar sus vestidos, y cambiar zapatillas por botas de caza. Tuvo que aprender a lavar, a remendar y a cocinar. Tuvo que cortarse su larga trenza marrón, y usar guantes de hilachas e cuero endurecido que le encallecieron las tiernas y suaves manos, y tuvo que dejar atrás su vida pasada.

Ya no era una Marsh, como Stan tampoco, y como Kyle dejo de ser un Broflovski, y Kenny un McCormick. En aquel lugar solo eran Shelly, Kenny, Kyle y Stan. La choza donde habitaban era igual que muchas otras, los modales que practicaban eran las de los campesinos, y aprendieron a sentir el frío del lugar, olvidando así, para siempre, su vida que había quedado destruida muy a sur, donde todo termino, cuando las puertas de sus hogares fueron derribadas.

_15 Años Después._

El muchacho rubio estaba oculto entre la maleza verde parda del bosque. El ciervo estaba frente a él, y parecía verlo también. Los ojos esmeralda relucieron cuando se agacho confiado a beber agua. Y tan pronto como la duración de un parpadeo, la flecha voló, y fue a sumirse en la carne caliente y fresca del animal que caía fulminado para morir, en un suelo lleno de musgo.-¡Eso ha sido una puñetera trampa maldito!...—Sonrió al escuchar a Stan.

-Supongo que no importa.—Kenny saltó por entre los arbustos, y le sonrió con un gesto seductor.—Mi pequeño rubiecito es tan perfecto con el arco, como lo es perfecto su trasero.—Kyle enrojeció, y se dedico a levantarle el dedo a Ken, quien rió encantado. Por su lado Stan paso frente a el, dándole un brusco empujón y regalándole una mirada de reproche.—Ya, ya, bueno perritas.. ¡Kenny se marcha!..—Kyle bufó harto de su actitud, y tanto el como Stan lo ignoraron.

Seguramente se iría a un burdel o a una taberna, donde se desquitaría con alguna chica y regresaría ya muy entrada la madrugada.—Supongo que uno de estos días alguien lo atrapara.—Dijo Stan, echándose al hombro la presa.

-Que no te quepa la menor duda...—Se echaron a reír, mientras ambos, se dirigían a donde Shelly los esperaba ya con un caldero listo.—Son unos completos inútiles, no puedo creer que se tarden tanto por un ciervo tan famélico, y tu rubiecito.—Señalo a Kyle.—Entra ya mismo que tus raíces ya se están poniendo rojas..—Kyle suspiro. A Shelly no se le pasaba nada por alto. Tenía la esperanza de ser nuevamente pelirrojo, pero no, era un riesgo muy grande.

Cuando cayo la noche, todos se sentaron a comer, incluso Kenny.-¿Cuanto falta para tu onomástico?..—Kyle lo miró.—Unas dos semanas Kenny ¿Porque?

-Porque ya vas a cumplir los 19 años.—El asintió.—Y supongo que sigues siendo una doncella.—Se puso como una remolacha haciendo reír a todos los presentes.—Te llevare a escoger un trasero que montar jinete...

-No hace falta Ken, gracias.—Dijo sonriendo, mientras Shelly se ponía verde.—Eres asqueroso, ¿Oíste? Asqueroso...—

-Si mamá.—La risa volvió a estallar, mientras que los cuatro disfrutaban de una pacifica cena.

A lo lejos, ocultos entre los arbustos, dos seres esperaban a que llegase la medianoche, observando la pequeña choza ser levemente iluminada por velas en su interior.

-Ya es hora de dormir...—Dijo Kyle.

-Solo si Shelly nos cuenta una de sus historias..—Pidió Stan.

-¡Si, si, si!—Contribuyo Kenny.- ¡Historia, historia historia, HISTORIA!

Ella bufó.—Ya están demasiado viejos, mejor solo veremos las estrellas y a dormir todos..—Soltaron maldiciones, y maldiciones y quejidos y todos fueron silenciados por el puño justiciero de la muchacha de cabello hirsuto.

Cuando salieron todos, ella a lavar, en un pequeño pozo, y los chicos a charlar, de inmediato, la chica supo que algo andaba mal. Por ello, en una milésima, o menos, desenfundo la daga que llevaba en el pecho, y la lanzo con todas sus fuerzas. La sorpresa fue tal, cuando paso justo enfrente de Kyle, quién se echó para atrás, justo a tiempo. Los demás reaccionaron de manera fugaz.

-El príncipe, el príncipe..—Dijo Kenny, mientras Stan y el, apuntaban con sus arcos hacía la oscuridad. Kyle estaba aun en el suelo, cuando les llegó una voz.—Bajad las armas..—Era una voz delgada, muy grave y cantarina.—Ni hablar.—Espetó Shelly.—Venid cobardes, y os meteré esas flechas por el maldito trasero...—

Kenny y Stan ayudaron a Kyle a ponerse de pie, mientras que Kyle miraba concentrado hacia donde venían la voz.—No somos enemigos... Venimos como amigos...

-¡Amigos y una mierda! Salid ahora mismo o iré a por vosotros...—

Tras unos largos minutos, emergiera de las sombras dos personas. Entonces las vieron. Una era una chica, rubia, muy hermosa con unas ropas que no dejaban nada a la imaginación, y otro era un castaño de ojos color olivo, ambos con expresiones neutro. Al llegar, ambos dejaron frente a Kyle su arco, e hincaron la rodilla.—Salve Kyle, de la Casa Broflovski, hemos venido a poner nuestros arcos a vuestra causa, de ahora, hasta el fin de los tiempos, nuestras vidas os pertenecen, legitimo señor del noble reino de Rotheen..—

Y para eso, ni Stan, ni Shelly ni Kenny, tenían respuesta.

Pero Kyle si.

_Continuará..._

**¿Se imaginan a un Kyle Broflovski rubio?**

**Se que nuestro judío es amado con su hermosa melena de fuego, pero quise improvisar con una nueva imagen.**

**¿Les gusto?**

**Gracias por sus reviews, son hermosos y muy valiosos para mi, y me hacen la Elisa mas feliz el mundo cada vez que postean un comentario.**

**¿Quién morirá primero de nuestros héroes?**

**Una muerte muy triste esta cerca...**

**Comenten con sus posibles respuestas, y nos veremos en "Battle In The Dark" Capítulo 4**

**Con muchísimo cariño ElisaM2331**


End file.
